1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a composition for surface-modifying an insulator, a method for surface-modifying an insulator, an insulator, and a thin film transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display (e.g., a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and an electrophoretic display) includes a pair of electric field-generating electrodes and an electrical optical active layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display (LCD) includes a liquid crystal layer as an electric optical active layer, and the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes an organic emission layer as an electrical optical active layer.
One of the pair of electric field-generating electrodes is commonly connected to a switching device and receives an electrical signal, and the electrical optical active layer transforms the electrical signal into an optical signal and thus displays an image.
The flat panel display includes a thin film transistor array panel including a three-terminal element of a thin film transistor (TFT) as a switching element, a gate line transferring a scan signal for controlling the thin film transistor, and a data line transferring a signal applied to a pixel electrode.
Characteristics of the thin film transistor are determined by various factors (e.g., mobility, a leakage current, and an on/off current ratio), but among these factors, performance of the gate insulator contacting a semiconductor is important.